Devil Spawns
by reyes4scully4ever
Summary: A killer is on the lose and his target is little children. Agents Scully and Reyes have been asked to investigate the case. Can they solve it in time and work out their feelings for eachother at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a work in progress. I will update as often as possible. Any characters you recognize are not mine and they are the property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think!

"Um Dana, you still with me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a minute there. Our latest case is getting to me I'm afraid."

"It's ok, I understand. I know how you feel. The sooner we figure out what's killing those children the better."

Agents Monica Reyes and Dana Scully's latest case was still unsolved and it was going on a week now that they had been investigating it. The only clues they had at this point are a vile of blood retrieved from the crime scene, and a dagger that was believed to be used in the killings. The blood did not appear to be human and the dagger held no fingerprints. They were at a lose as for what to do next.

Monica sighed then looked at Dana. "Well, are you ready to get back to work Dana? We still have lots of work to do on this case."

"Yes I know we do Monica. I just don't know how much more of this I can take right now. There doesn't seem to be an end to it all."

"I know, it's a difficult case to handle. We will get through it though one way or another." Monica looked at her watch then got an idea. "I'll make a deal with you, we go back to work right now and give this case all our attention until five o' clock then you can come back to my place for the night. We can rent a movie, order dinner, talk, whatever you want. The only thing that has to happen is we have fun."

Dana smiled. "That sounds like an excelent idea. Let's go back to work then." She looked at her watch. "Only five more hours to get through."

Monica and Dana got up from their table in the coffee house and headed out to Dana's car. They got in and buckled up before Dana pulled out into traffic. They made plans to have Dana go home right after work so she could pack a few things she needed for the night at Monica's.While Dana is at home getting her things, Monica will stop at a Blockbuster and rent a movie for them to watch. By then Dana will be done and they will meet over at Monica's place.

By the time this was all figured out, the agents had arrived back at work. Dana parked the car and they proceeded to go into the building. Once they got past security they headed for the elevators. On their way down the hall to the elevators, they passed Assistant Director Walter Skinner, who is heading into his office.

"Good afternoon agents. How is your case coming along?"

Monica sighed softly. "It's coming I suppose. Dana and I are on our way back to the office now to work on it some more. We hope to have a lead on it by five pm."

"OK that is great news. Just remember to have your case report to me before you two leave today."

With that being said, they said goodbye and left for the elevators. They reached them and got in once it arrived. They rode down the two floors to the basement and got out, then both headed for their office and Dana unlocked it once they got there. Monica held the door for Dana to go inside then followed her in and closed it behind her. Once inside, they both took off their coats and sat down at the desk. Dana took off her shoes to get a little more comfortable.

"Why do you torture yourself with those heals everyday Dana? They must kill your feet day after day."

"No not at all. I've grown used to them by now."

"OK, but why do you wear them? Why not wear a smaller heal like I do?"

Dana sighed and looked at Monica. "If you must know, I hate my height. The heals make me feel taller and better about myself."

"There is nothing wrong with your height Dana. I like you just as you are.You shouldn't try to change yourself."

"Ok, if it means that much to you then I will work on it."

Monica smiled at Dana. "Great. Ok, I guess now we should get to work."

They began pulling out the case files for their current case and sat them out on their desk.They began reading over them for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping to find something they may have missed before. As they were reading through each of the files Dana realised one of them is missing. "one is missing" She mumbled to Monica. So she got up and walked over to the filing cabinet to look for it.

Monica took this opportunity to get a good look at Dana for the first time that day. Sure she could have looked many times, but the risk of being caught was not one she was willing to take. So, as Dana walked to the filing cabinet, Monica couldn't help but stare at her. She was burning a hole into her back, she just couldn't help it. Dana was looking hotter than usual that day. She was loving the back skirt and white tank-top Dana was wearing. It looked even better now that her jacket was off and wasn't hiding anything. All Monica wanted to do now was to go over to Dana, spin her around, and kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

Just as Monica was finishing her thoughts, Dana found the missing file and turned around to catch Monica staring at her. "You ok Monica?" She asked looking a little worried.

Monica, realising she was caught, tried to play it cool so Dana wouldn't get to suspicious. "Um, yeah, sorry, I'm fine." She smiled at her hoping to cover her tracks.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be a million miles away from here."

Monica smiled again. "Absolutely, I'm fine Dana. Don't worry about me."

Dana wasn't sure if she was convinced or not but decided to let it go, for now. "Ok, let's get back to work then." She smiled at Monica then sat back down across from her.

Monica let out a breath of air that she hadn't even realised she was holding in. 'That was way to close.' She thinks to herself. 'Better be more careful from now on.'

They began to look over the case files once again. There was a total of seven files from thirteen years ago and five from the recent killings. Monica noticed the numbers and pointed it out to Dana "whoever is doing this is relying on superstition to lead them." She saw a look of confusion on Dana's face so she explained herself to her. "Seven is thought to be a lucky number in superstitions, thirteen is thought to be unlucky. It seems as though the killer is saying that every thirteen years is unlucky for some reason. Maybe his choice to kill seven children is like a sacrifice of some sort."

Dana noded in agreement. "ok, but what kind of sacrafice? Why does he feel he needs to be sacraficing innocent children? It just doesn't add up."

"That's where we come in. We need to figure out who this guy is and why he is doing what he is doing. Do we know how long it took him last time to finish all thirteen killings?"

Dana looked through the files and nodded. "Yes, it took him two weeks." A very grave look came over her face. "If what you are saying holds true, then we need to get some answers quickly. In one week he may disappear again for thirteen years and I don't want to have to be re investigating this thirteen years from now."

Monica nodded in agreement and picked up another file to read through again. As she was reading she began to think about the evidence they had. Something wasn't adding up. "Dana, the blood and dagger, how do they tie into this? I know we found them at the crime scene, but they don't seem to fit into the whole superstition thing. It's not making sense to me."

Dana thought it all through for a moment then went and took out the dagger. "Well, we don't know anything about this dagger. Maybe there is something special about it. Maybe it was used in ancient times for ritual killings or something." She looked over at Monica to see what her reaction would be.

"That could very well be true. Do we now anyone who knows anything about artifacts? Maybe they could tell us something about it."

Dana thought for a minute and was able to come up with someone. "I think I might know someone. His name is Dr. Charles Burks, Chuck for short. He is an old friend of Mulder's who has helped us out in the past. This would be something he, if anyone, would know about."

Monica smiled at the thought of having a possible lead. "Great! Where can we find him?"

Dana grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "He will come down here to meet us. I just have to give him a call." She waited while the phone rang, and after a minute Chuck answered.

"Dr. Charles Burks, how may I help you?"

"Chuck? It's Agent Scully. Would you be willing to come down to the basement for a little? I'm working a case that I think you would be a great help to."

"Agent Scully! Of course I will be right down." He hung up and left for the basement.

Dana looked at Monica and smiled. "That was almost to easy. He is on his way down as I speak. I have a good feeling about this." She continued to smile at Monica.

"Well if you are so confident about this then I have a feeling he will be a great help." She smiled back at Dana and sighed to herself at seeing Dana's smile. She loved seeing Dana smile, it wasn't something anyone got to see much lately. She was thrilled she got a few from her that no one else got to see. It made her feel special.

They sat there for a few minutes while they waited and talked about the things they could do later that night. For a few minutes they forgot all about the case and just had some fun being with each other. They joked with each other and playfully made fun of each other and talked about any random thing that popped into there heads.

After about twenty minutes had passed, they heard a knock on the door. Monica got up and opened the door. Dr. Charles Burks stood on the other side. 

Monica moved aside and waved him into the room and closed the door again. Dana got up and he shook her hand followed by Monica's. They all took a seat around the desk and Dana pulled out the dagger.

"We need your help with this. We think it may be some kind of old artifact used for ritual killings." She handed the bagged dagger to Chuck and Monica and her watched as he looked over it.

"What kind of ritual killings are you dealing with?" He looked up at the two of them then back down at the weapon in his hands.

"We aren't to sure yet. Right now we only have ideas. We haven't gotten any solid evidence yet to prove anything. I mean, we have this and some blood but we don't know for sure if they can tell us anything." Dana looked over at Monica to see if she wanted to add anything. Monica just nodded approvingly.

Chuck looked back up at them. "what you have here is not something you can easily get hold of these days. Whoever this belongs to, I would consider them to be extremely dangerous. What you have hear is an old Roman dagger. This particular one was used by assassins in the early seventeen hundreds to kill Vampires. Now there has never been any solid evidence that what they were killing was indeed Vampires, but that's what they thought they were killing. Unfortunately, many innocent people were killed in the process. "

Dana looked over at Monica with her confusion clearly showing on her face. "Vampires? You mean we are looking for a Vampire slayer? I thought we were dealing with superstitions?"

Monica took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Well, some would say that Vampires are a superstition. I think this does make some sense."

"How can this makes sense to anyone, even to you Monica? This is all getting to strange for me. I do have my limits as to what I can believe in."

"There are many beliefs and legends involving Vampires Dana. I have started to think about this. It's not usually heard of, children being murdered for Vampirism, but what if our killer thought he was killing spawns of the devil? Many people will put Vampirism and Devil worshipers together thinking that they go hand in hand. Of course that's not always the case, but what if that's what our murderer believes?"

Monica searched Dana's face for any sigh that she might believe her. She saw nothing but an arched eyebrow. "I know it's a long shot, but we have nothing else to go on. I think this is worth a shot."

Dana sighed and walked over to Chuck to get a look at the dagger once more. A few spots of dried blood could still be seen on the blade. She turned it over in her hands a few times then set it back down on the desk. She then walked back to her set and sat back down. "Well, I guess we can give this a try. It's all we have to go on right now. I probably shouldn't be so surprised about any of this. It's not the first time I have had to deal with Vampires."

Monica chuckled a little. "No you shouldn't be surprised. This is what the X-Files are all about. This is what we live for." She looked at Dana and winked so she knew she was only kidding.

"Well, I wish you two all the luck in the world. This doesn't seem like it will be an easy one to solve. If you need anymore help, please give me a call. I would be happy to assist in any way I can." Chuck smiled and said goodbye to Dana and Monica then left to go back to his office.

Dana looked at her watch to see that it was only three thirty. She sighed and set her head down on the desk. She was just so exhausted from this recent case. It had been causing her to lose sleep at night. Her mind just wouldn't let her rest until she made some kind of progress with it. Maybe now she could get to sleep at night again, or maybe not. Knowing someone was out there trying to kill the spawns of Satan isn't exactly something she could easily rest knowing. It was actually a bit frightening.

Monica could see that this case was not very easy for Dana. What made this one more difficult then any other case they had investigated was a mystery to her. Wanting to do something to help her out and help her relax a little, Monica walked over and stood behind Dana, and she gently set her hands on Dana's shoulders and began to give her a massage.

Dana jumped slighty at the unexpected contact, but then relaxed and let Monica make her feel good. She crossed her arms on the desk and looked up at her and smiled slightly then set her head back down on her arms. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander while she relaxed. Suddelny a thought entered her mind. 'Why is she doing this? She has always been very nice to me, but this is different. Something feels different.'

Dana moved her head to the side to allow Monica better access to her neck which she really wanted her to touch, she wasn't sure why. A soft moan escaped from her lips before she even had time to stop herself.

Unfortunately for Dana, Monica heard her. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Monica joked with her as she continued to massage over Dana's upper back and neck. She couldn't help but smile at knowing she was making Dana feel good. She continued to give her a massage for a few more minutes then she lightened her touch so that Dana could hardly feel her.

It took Dana a minutes to realise that she could no longer feel Monica's massage. When she looked up she saw Monica standing behind her smiling. "Why did you stop? That was very relaxing. It felt so good."

"I didn't stop, just lightened it up a bit. I was starting to think you had fallen asleep on me." She chuckled, and without thinking, she leaned down and gave her a peck on her exposed neck.

Dana's eyes grew wide and she started to blush. She buried her head in her arms to try and hide her embarrassment from Monica. 'Why did she just do that?! Wow, but it felt so good. This is weird.'

Monica stoped her massage and backed away slowly from Dana."Shit." She whispered softly. She moved away more and walked over to sit in the chair across from Dana. She puts her head in her hands and closes her eyes, wishing that when she opened them none of this would have happened.

Dana realised that Monica had embarrassed herself and wanted to let her know it was ok. She got up and walked over to her and took her hands in her own and brought them down into her lap. She sat them there then embraced Monica with a hug hoping it would help her feel better.

It took Monica a minute to react, but she did and she leaned against Dana and sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. This is definitely not how I wanted you to find out."

Dana looked at her and smiled shyly. "It's ok. At least now it's out in the open. " She looked away a little. "How long, um, have you liked me?"

Monica chuckled a little. "Well, pretty much since I first saw you. I hoped I could get over you, but I guess not."

"Get over me? Why would you want to do that?" She ran one of her hands through Monica's hair. "It's kind of exciting to know that a woman has a crush on me."

"I want to get over you because I know I can never have you. I wanted to be friends though and now I have gone and blown it."

Dana moved away from her a little bit and looked at her. "You haven't blown anything. We can still be friends if you want. I would never stop being your friend over something like this." She looked away again and whispered. "Um, I like you to. I liked you the moment I first saw you. It just scared me so much that I acted harshly towards you. I'm sorry about that too. It's not one of my prouder moments." She chuckled slightly.

Monica looked up at her and a small smile spread across her face. "Are you being serious or are you just saying that to make me happy?" She unconsciously took hold of one of Dana's hands and began to run her thumb over it. She looked into Dana's eyes and smiled some more.

Dana smiled back at her. "Well, I could always show you." She leaned forward and touched her lips to Monica's. She let her free hand find it's way to the back of Monica's neck and pulled her closer. She ran her tongue along Monica's bottom lip then slipped it inside her mouth. She explored her mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Monica was shocked at first by Dana's action but she got over it very quickly. She returned her kiss with just as much passion as Dana. She decided this would be easier if they moved to sit somewhere else. So she slid one arm under Dana and the other one behind her against her back. She picked her up and carried her over to the desk and set her down gently on it. She put her arms around Dana's waist and continued to kiss her. She let her hands roam a bit and one of them ended up on Dana's thigh, stroking it lightly at the bottom of her skirt. Then it moved up a little and began to stroke the inside of her thigh.

Dana jumped back a little and looked at Monica. "What are you doing? We can't be doing this here. If we are caught we could lose our jobs." She looked at Monica and saw her blush.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. It just felt so good to be kissing you. I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Monica looked down and away from Dana.

Dana smiled and lifted Monica's head back up so she could look into her eyes. "It's ok, I just don't want to be seen in this situation. This is something that only we should get to see. It felt amazing to be kissed and touched by you." She reached up with one hand and stroked her cheek with two of her fingers. "I think I would die right here if Skinner walked in on us." She chuckled.

Monica smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh yeah I agree. I just wasn't thinking about that right now. I was caught up in the moment." She looked at her watch to see how long they had to stay there yet. "Well, we have about an hour yet before we can leave. You want to work on the case again?"

Dana chuckled. "Please tell me you are kidding. I would't be able to focus on that right now even if my life depended on it. I think we made enough progress today that we can just write up our report for Skinner then go home."

"I agree with you on that. Not much will get done in an hour anyway." She moved away from Dana and went over to her computer. She turned it on and prepared to write up a quick report that would satisfy Skinner until tomorrow. Within a few minutes she had a half page report typed up telling him of their visit with Chuck and what his thoughts were on the dagger. She told him that their was a good possibility that they were looking for a man who thought he was killing the spawns of Satan. She finished it up by saying that they should have some new leads by tomorrow.

Monica sent the report to Skinner then shut off her computer. She walked over to Dana and smiled. "We can go anytime you are ready. He should have the report by now." She offered her hand to Dana and pulled her up to stand in front of her. She pulled Dana against her and put one of her arms around her waist as she stroked her hair with the other one.

Dana's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Monica's eyes. She smiled and pulled Monica down to kiss her once before they left. After they finished kissing, they both smiled at each other . "I think I am ready now. Am I still invited to your place for the night Monica?"

"Of course, you may come over anytime you please. I would love to have you over tonight. We can have a lot of fun finishing what we started here." She winked at her and took hold of one of Dana's hands and pulled her over to the door. She handed her her coat and grabbed her own as well.

They put on their coats and exited the room, locking the door behind then, and headed for the elevators. Monica pushed the up' button and they waited for it to arrive. It got there in seconds and they walked in and leaned against the back of the elevator, still holding each others hand. They didn't part until they reached the ground level and had to get off.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own 'I can't Fight this Feeling' by REO Speedwagon or 'How I Feel' by Martina Mcbride. Once again this is to be continued. If you read it please leave me a comment and let me know what you think 

Dana Scully and Monica Reyes walked down the hall of the Hoover building side by side until they reached the security guards. Once they were checked out, they smiled and said good day to the guards on duty. They then headed for the doors to leave. No sooner did the doors close behind them and Dana found Monica's hand again and held it in her own. Monica looked over at Dana and smiled. They continued to hold hands all the way to the parking deck across the street. Once they reached their cars they looked at each other and reluctantly let go of each others hands.

Monica turned to Dana and smiled. "I guess we have to go now huh?" She looked away and unlocked her car door. "I just have to stop at the video store and find a good movie then I will head home. She looked away sadly. "How long do you think you will be at your place?"

Dana smiled. "We won't be apart that long sweetie. It will only be about an hour or so. I just have to run home and get a few things then I will be over." She opened her car as well then went over to Monica and put her arms around her waist. "You will see me again soon, don't worry." She reached up and pulled Monica's head down slightly and gave her a kiss. She moved away then and smiled. "You are cute when you are sad."

Monica smiled and stroked Dana's cheek with her finger. "Well if you don't get to my place fast enough then you will get to see me sad again." She opened her car door and set her things on the back seat. "I will see you in a little bit then I guess." She leaned over and gave Dana one more quick kiss before getting in her car.

"See you soon Moni." Dana waved goodbye then got in her car, setting her things on the seat next to her. She put her keys into the ignition and started the car. After taking one last look over at Monica, she pulled her car out of the parking space and out of the parking deck. Once out on the street, she turned on the radio and a song came on that she loved so she decided to sing a little.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Because I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
you make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
on a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
and throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
because you take me to the places,  
that alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
on a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
and throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Dana smiled to herself as the song ended. While singing she started to think about how much that song reminded her of herself and Monica. She came to a stop light that was red and looked out her window as she waited for it to change colors. The sky outside was getting dark; it looked like a storm might be headed their way for the evening. Out of the corner of her eye Dana saw the light change to green and she continued to drive home. A few minutes later she was pulling up in front of her building.

On the other side of town, Monica was on the road as well. After she watched Dana drive away, she started her own car and headed for home. On the way she planned to make a stop and find a movie for them to watch tonight. After awhile of driving, listening to the noise of other cars driving around her, she decided to turn on the radio and find something to listen to. She turned on the country station and was luck to find a song that she liked had just come on.

"Confetti falling' from the sky  
My hometown on the 4th of July  
A midnight snow on Christmas Eve  
Like standing' up for what you believe

That's how I feel when I'm with you  
That's how I feel when I'm with you  
That's how I feel  
That's how I feel when I'm with you

Your lucky coat, the first day of fall  
When you wake up laughing' just because  
An old church door that stays wide open  
A perfect heart that's never been broken"

As she was listening to the song, Monica realized that it was exactly how she felt with Dana. She always felt so good around her. Sometimes it scared her to know she loved her that much. It was a good feeling, just a bit overwhelming at times. She continued to listen to the song as she drove to the video store.

"That's how I feel when I'm with you  
That's how I feel when I'm with you  
That's how I feel  
That's how I feel when I'm with you

That's how I feel when I'm with you  
Every day there's something new  
To cry about, to laugh about  
Those moments I can't live without  
That's how I feel  
That's how I feel  
When I'm with you"

By the time the song ended Monica was pulling into the video stores parking lot. She drove over to a bunch of empty spots and parked her car in one. After getting her wallet out of her purse, she got out of the car, closed and locked the door behind her, then walked into the store. She looked around a little to see what new movies they had. A few minutes later she found the comedy section. As she skimmed the selection of movies they had she saw a couple of possibilities, but nothing that stood out to her. Then she saw the perfect one, Laws of Attraction', a comedy and romance movie. It would be perfect.

Dana parked her car in front of her building and turned off the engine. She grabbed her purse off of the seat next to her and got out of the car. After locking the car she climbed up the steps to the door of the building. She opened the door and went inside to the elevators. Almost immediately after pushing the up' button, the elevator arrived to take her up to the floor with her apartment on it. She rode it up three floors then got off and walked to her door. Once she unlocked it she went inside and closed the door behind her.

Dana walked straight to her bedroom and found a bag to put a few things in. She found some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in, her brush, toothpaste and toothbrush, deodorant, and some clean cloths to wear the next day. After putting everything into her bag, she walked into her kitchen and found a bottle of wine she had been saving for a special occasion. She slipped it into her bag then zipped it closed. Satisfied that she had everything she would need, Dana proceeded to leave and head for Monica's.

While Monica was inside the video store it had begun to rain. So after paying for the movie and buying some popcorn for them to have later, she ran to her car trying not to get to wet in the process. She made it to her car and closed the door without getting to wet. Once she set her things down on the back seat, Monica buckled her seatbelt, put the keys in the ignition, and started her car again. She pulled out of the parking spot and back out onto the road to go home. The radio wasn't playing anything good so she decided to turn it off and listen to the rain fall outside. The sound of the falling rain hitting the roof of her car was very relaxing to her. A couple of times she had to remind herself that she was driving and could relax later, with Dana in her arms.

The drive home from the store was quick; it was only a few blocks from her apartment building. After finding a parking spot, she parked her car and gathered her things together. After making sure she had everything, she opened her door and got out of the car. She ran up the stairs and opened the door to her building then stepped inside. After checking to see if she had any mail, Monica walked to the elevator and pushed the up' button. It took a minute for it to get there and when it did she got in and pushed the button for her floor.

The ride up to her apartment was silent due to her being the only one going to the seventh floor. The elevator doors opened and Monica sighed happily at knowing she would be relaxing in her own home with Dana very soon. She walked to her door and, after unlocking it, went inside. After closing the door behind her, she set her purse on the table by the door and slipped her keys inside of it. She then proceeded to put away the rest of her things. The movie went by the TV, popcorn went on the kitchen counter, and her shoes and coat went by the front door. Once everything was put away she went into her bedroom to change into some more comfortable cloths.

Once Dana had her purse and her overnight bag in hand, she walked out into the hallway outside of her apartment. She locked her door then walked back to the elevators once again. The elevator was there in no time and she was soon on her way out of the building.

As she stepped outside she noticed that it had begun to rain. The sent of the rain was wonderful to Dana. She loved rain; it always found a way to relax her. This just happened to be one of those days when she wished the rain would have waited a little longer to start. She hated driving in the rain, it was to distracting. All she could do was try to ignore it and get to Monica's quickly but safely.

Stepping onto the sidewalk to walk to her car, she noticed that the roads were much less crowded then they had been earlier. Knowing it was due to the rain; she smiled and unlocked her car. She set her things down on the floor behind her seat and got buckled in. There was hardly any traffic anymore so getting to Monica's would take close to no time at all. As she pulled out onto the road a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. It took everything in her to stay concentrated on driving and not to worry about the storm which was brewing.

Not much later Dana was in front of Monica's building looking for a place to park her car. It took her a few minutes to find an empty spot, and the one she was able to find was a block away from the building. She was going to get wet and there was no way around it. Once parked, Dana collected her things from the car and stepped out into the rain. She considered making a run for it but decided she would get wet either way so it didn't really matter. Besides, she didn't have the energy to run at the moment.

As she walked down the street she saw some Ducks swimming in the pond across from the building. She smiled to herself as she watched them swimming around without a care in the world. They have all the luck in the world. Nothing to care about except where their next meal will come from.' Thinking to herself about the ducks took her mind off of the storm above her. She really wished it could have waited to start raining until she was asleep later.

Dana reached the door of Monica's apartment building and went inside. The hall was eerily silent as she waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did the noise it created seemed ten times louder than it should have. She got on the elevator and rode it up to the seventh floor. The doors opened and she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Monica's door.

As Dana approached her door it swung open and Monica stood in the doorway smiling at her. "Hey beautiful." She pulled Dana to her and hugged her tight. She kissed her forehead then stepped back to look at her. "You're soaked sweetie." She put her arm around Dana and ushered her into the apartment. "Come in here and change into some dry cloths." She closed the door behind them and locked it then looked at Dana and smiled.

Dana smiled back then looked around her apartment. "This is really nice now that everything is unpacked. I don't think I have been here since you moved in."

"No I don't believe you have. I wanted to invite you over many times but I always chickened out." She chuckled as she walked over to where Dana was standing in the middle of her living room. "Come on, you can look later. I don't want you to get sick from being so wet." She took hold of Dana's hand and led her back into her bedroom so she could get changed. "I will be in the living room, just come out there when you are done." She closed the door to her bedroom and walked over to her couch to wait for Dana.

Dana looked around the bedroom and smiled to herself. It was a nice sized room with a king sized bed sitting in the middle. A dresser and closet were against one wall across from the bathroom. There was a lamp in one corner and a little table in another. The walls had a few pictures on them, mostly of New Orleans, but there was one that was different. It was a portrait of a beautiful red haired woman looking down at a red rose which seemed to have fallen from her hands. The woman had such a sad, lonely expression on her face. It looked as if a great tragedy had occurred in her life and she was struggling to let go.

Dana studied the portrait for a few minutes then decided she had better get changed. She set her bag on the dresser and began to search through it for the sweatpants and t-shirt she packed. In a matter of seconds she found what she was looking for. Realizing she would still be wet once her cloths were off she went into the bathroom to get a towel. Once she found one, she took off her wet clothing and dried herself off with the towel. After hanging the wet towel over the shower door, she walked back into Monica's bedroom and got dressed in her dry cloths.

Once she was dressed and brushed her hair, Dana gathered up her wet cloths and went out to Monica in the living room. She walked over towards the couch and stood behind it. "You wouldn't happen to have a dryer somewhere would you? My cloths are soaked I'm afraid."

Monica jumped slightly at hearing Dana's voice behind her. "Oh that was fast. Um, no just a community washroom downstairs." She got up and took the wet clothing from Dana. "Here, I will hang them up in the bathroom to dry for now." 

She walked past Dana and walked through her bedroom and into her bathroom. She set the cloths down and went to retrieve some hangers out of her closet.

Unknown to Monica, Dana had followed her to the doorway of her bedroom. She watched as Monica looked for something to hang her cloths on. After a minute, she snuck up behind Monica and put her arms around her waist. "You seem a little jumpy right now. I thought we were going to relax tonight?" She rested her head on Monica's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze.

Monica chuckled a little. "Well if you would quite sneaking up on me then I would be able to relax." She turned around in Dana's arms and leaned down to kiss her. As she kissed her she wrapped her arms around Dana's waist and held her as close as possible.

Dana sighed happily and returned the kiss. She brought one of her hands up and ran it through Monica's hair a few times then let it rest on the back of her neck. She could feel Monica's hand lightly running over her back as they kissed, and it felt really good to be touched by her. So good that she wished she it never had to end, but she new it did. She continued to kiss her for another minute then she pulled away from Monica reluctantly and smiled at her. "Sorry, I would like to continue what we started at work, but I would like to wait a little bit. Um, I'm feeling a little hungry, how about you?"

Monica was confused at first, thinking she did something Dana wasn't ready for, but once she saw her smile she knew that wasn't the case. "It's fine Dana. We should probably get some food first anyway. I was thinking about ordering some takeout, is their anything special you want?" She took Dana's hand in her own and brought it up to her lips and kissed it before going back into the bathroom to hang up Dana's wet cloths.

Seeing that Monica had forgotten to take the hangers with her, she picked them up off the bed and took them in to her. She smiled and handed them to Monica. "You forgot these again sweetie."

"Thank you." Monica smiled and took the hangers from Dana and hung her cloths up to dry on them. She then turned to Dana and took her hand and led her back out to the living room. "Have a seat and we can decide on what to get for dinner." She sat down and pulled Dana down next to her. "So, what are you hungry for?"

Dana smiled and leaned her head on Monica's shoulder as she relaxed a little. "Well Chinese sounds pretty good right now. I could go for some Sesame Chicken and fried rice." She closed her eyes as she began to relax a bit more.

"That sounds very good to me too. I just have to call it in then we can relax until it gets here." She looked around for her phone then remembered it was still in her purse by the door. "Sorry baby but I have to get back up. My phone is by the door." She kissed Dana on the cheek then got back up to get her phone. It took her a minute to find it and she decided to call their food in before she sat back down. She dialed the number, gave them her order, then went back to sit with Dana.

As Monica approached her couch, a smile spread across her face as she saw Dana sitting comfortably on her couch. She sat down next to her again and leaned back against the back of the couch. She then took hold of Dana's hand and pulled her over against her. "Now we can relax for awhile until our food gets here." She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes to relax.

Dana smiled and rested her head on Monica's chest. One of her hands made its way up to Monica's stomach and began to trace small circles on it with her fingertips. Her other arm went behind her and around her waist. She sighed happily and closed her eyes so she could relax.

Monica set one of her arms around Dana's shoulders and began to draw circles on her upper arm with her fingertips. She opened her eyes and looked down at Dana and she smiled. "Are you comfortable sweetie?" She brought her other arm across Dana's stomach and pulled her closer so that she was practically on top of her.

Dana opened her eyes as well and looked up at Monica and smiled. "I am very comfortable. This is just perfect. I could sit here with you all night like this."

"Well we have to get up in a little while to eat, but then we can come back here if you want to, or we could move to my bed. It's pretty comfortable too, better than my couch."

"I like that idea a lot. Only, I thought we were going to watch a movie later?"

Monica chuckled a little. "I forgot about that already. We can still watch it then, unless there is something else you would rather do?" She looked at Dana and smiled.

"Can I think about it until dinner is over? I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

"Of course you can. There is no rush, you can decide later. We have all night to do whatever we want."

Dana smiled at Monica then closed her eyes again. She decided she wanted to get a little more comfortable, so she brought her feet up onto the couch and snuggled against Monica a little more. "This is much better now."

Monica thought for a second on how she could make it even more comfortable for her. She reached behind herself and grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch. She unfolded it and laid it over Dana. Then she moved so that her back was leaning against the arm of the couch. Thinking it would be more comfortable if Dana lay down; she tugged on her waist so she would come closer.

Dana got the hint and moved to lay down with Monica. She scooted up and rested her head on Monica's chest and her body on top of Monica's. She smiled at her as she closed her eyes again. "This is even better than before." She mumbled as she reached up and kissed Monica's neck twice before relaxing again.

Monica wrapped her arms back around Dana and smiled contently. After laying there for a moment she got an idea. She began to move her hands lightly over Dana's back and shoulders then gradually added more pressure. She started to make small circles all over her back and shoulders then moved up and rubbed the back of her neck a little. She leaned forward slightly and left a couple of kisses on both of Dana's shoulders and one on her forehead.

Dana moaned softly. "Monica, that feels really good." She kissed the exposed skin on Monica's chest a few times then looked up at her and smiled. "You are very good with your hands. Please don't stop, it feels really good." She set her head back down on Monica's chest and closed her eyes once again so she could fully enjoy the massage.

"I am glad you like it so much. I had the feeling that you needed this. You seemed so tense, I hope this helps." She continued to massage over Dana's back and shoulders for awhile, throwing in a few kisses on her shoulders in every so often.

By the time she was done Dana was so relaxed that she felt like she could fall asleep. It took everything in her to stay awake. "I think you relaxed me a little too much. If we didn't have dinner coming soon, I would say screw the movie let's go to bed." She chuckled and looked up at Monica with a smile on her face. Out of nowhere, she decided she wanted to kiss her. So she sat up a little and moved up more so that when she laid back down her head was only a few inches away from Monica's.

Monica looked at her and smiled a little. As she lay there with Dana on top of her, she suddenly felt a little nervous. She searched her brain for a reason as to why she felt this way suddenly, but couldn't think of one. So she tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and brought her arms back around Dana's waist.

The urge to kiss Monica was getting almost unbearable for Dana. Deciding she was ready, she leaned forward and set her lips against Monica's, closing the distance between them. She closed her eyes as she ran the tip of her tongue along Monica's bottom lip.

Monica shivered at feeling Dana's tongue against her lips. Knowing what she wanted, Monica opened her mouth slightly, giving Dana just enough room to slide her tongue in. As she waited for Dana to make her next move, she brought one of her hands up and held her at the base of her neck.

A shiver ran through Dana as she felt Monica's lips part. Knowing what they both wanted, she slipped her tongue inside her slightly opened mouth and ran it over Monica's tongue. She brought her arms up and wrapped one around her back and the other she placed at the back of Monica's head.

Monica moaned slightly and decided she wanted to make the kiss more passionate. So she sat up all the way then laid Dana down on her back. As she continued to kiss her, she ran her hands over Dana's sides and stomach. She felt another small shiver from Dana and pulled away slightly to look at her, "You ok baby? You keep shivering." She stroked Dana's cheek with a finger as she looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I am fine. You just feel so good, and it's causing me to shiver a little. Don't worry so much." Dana pulled Monica's head back down to meet hers and kissed her again. This time she chose to nibble on Monica's bottom lip as they kissed. A slight moan came from her and it made her smile to know that she was the cause of it. Wanting to hear the sound again, she ran her hands under the bottom of Monica's shirt and began to stroke the soft skin she found under it.

Much to Dana's delight, another moan escaped from Monica. This only encouraged her to do more. She pushed the shirt up further and ran her fingers over her bare back. It made her moan to feel Monica's soft skin under her fingers.

Monica was enjoying it just as much as Dana was, but she wanted more. She broke away from Dana's lips and moved down to kiss and nibble on her neck. As she did this, she moved her hands down to Dana's legs and began to stroke her thighs lightly. Hearing a moan come from Dana, she knew she was doing something right. Encouraged by this, she moved her hands over a little and stroked the insides of her thighs.

This made Dana jump; it was not something she was expecting. It made her feel so good though so she moved her legs apart more so Monica would have more room. She moaned again when she felt Monica move her hands up and stroke closer to her center. As she lay there enjoying the wonderful feelings coursing through her body, she ran her hands through Monica's hair, hoping to encourage her to keep going.

Monica was still nibbling and sucking on Dana's neck and throat when the doorbell rang. They had forgotten about dinner, so both of them jumped from the unexpected noise. Monica looked at Dana confused for a moment then she remembered they had ordered food. She smiled a little at Dana then gave her one last kiss. "Sorry, I completely forgot about dinner. We can continue this later if you want?"

For a moment, Dana just laid there looking at her while she tried to catch her breath. She nodded at Monica and smiled. "Ok." She paused to try and catch her breath. "It's ok, later is fine." She watched as Monica got off of her and went to the door. Once she was out of earshot, she sighed and sat up. She mumbled to herself as she tried to fix her hair so it wasn't so messy. "Damn delivery guy, I wasn't ready to stop." She got up and straightened out her cloths then picked up the blanket and refolded it so it could be put back on the couch where it belonged.

Once Monica found her wallet, she paid the delivery guy and relocked her door. On her way back to Dana, she made a pit stop in the kitchen for some drinks. She set the food on her table and walked to the refrigerator to find something to drink. As she looked through her fridge she called out to Dana. "What would you like to drink sweetie?"

Dana walked out to the kitchen and looked over Monica's shoulder into the fridge. "Um, have you got any iced tea?"

"Yep, would you like some ice in your glass?"

"That's ok, I'm sure it's cold enough already." Dana walked over to a cabinet and found two glasses for them. She set them on the counter and took the tea from Monica. As she poured their drinks, Monica found some napkins and forks for them to use. Once they had everything, they took it all back out to the living room and sat down on the couch.

After setting everything on the coffee table, they each took a container of food and opened it up. Monica handed Dana a fork then took a bite of her dinner. "It's really good, I hope you like it." She smiled at her as she watched Dana try some of her own food.

Dana smiled back at her. "Mmmm yes this is very good. Either that or I am just that hungry." She chuckled and ate some more. As they were eating, Dana started to think about everything that had happened that day. 'How did I get so lucky to have met such an amazing woman? She is the best thing to ever happen to me.' As she continued to eat, more thoughts kept popping into her head. 'What's going to happen later? I have never made love to a woman before. Has she? What if we do take the next step, will it ruin the great friendship we have? What about work, will it be awkward for us?' She tried to ignore all the annoying thoughts running through her head, but it wasn't easy.

As Monica was eating, she could sense something was bothering Dana. She considered to just ignore it for now, but it was too strong of a feeling to ignore. "Dana, what's wrong honey?" She set her fork down and turned to face her. "You know you can tell me anything, I'm here for you if you need me, no matter what."

A tear that she didn't know she was holding back slid down Dana's cheek. She sits there for a minute, and then looks over at Monica. "I'm fine, really." She put on a small smile to try and convince her she was fine.

"Dana, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. Ninety nine percent of the time when you say you're fine, you're lying. I pay close enough attention to you to know that by now." She leans over and kisses away another tear that fell from Dana's eye. "I just want to help you sweetie, that's all." She brings her arm up and rests it on Dana's shoulder as she pulls her closer to her.

At hearing Monica say that to her, as hard as she tried to hold them in, a few more tears fell. She leaned her head on Monica's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm just a little scared right now. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you."

Monica just sat there and held her for a few minutes until she felt Dana relax again. "It's ok baby, I'm a little scared too. You don't have to hide the fact that you're a little scared from me though. I won't judge you for that, or anything else either." She kissed Dana's cheek again then rubbed her shoulders a little.

"I know, I just don't like feeling weak, and letting someone know I am scared makes me feel weak. I know I can trust you, it's just not something I do easily."

"Well, I don't think anyone likes to feel weak, I know I don't. But this is something we can work through together. You don't have to do this alone. I am here for you." She brought her other arm around and gave Dana a big hug.

Dana sighed and hugged her back. "Thank you Moni. I think I needed to hear that. I really want this to work between us. I just have a lot of things running through my mind right now. I'll be ok, I know I will."

Monica looked at her curiously. "How do you know? You seem so sure that this will all work out."

"I know because I am with you. When I am with you everything seems ok. You make me feel so safe and protected." She looked up at her and smiled. "I am so happy I met you. I'm not sure what I would do without you around, and I don't think I want to find out."

A smile spread across Monica's face. "That's the best thing I have heard all week. I feel the exact same way about you Dana." She leaned over and kissed her softly, then looked into her eyes and got real serious. "Dana, I think I love you."

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This section contains sex between two women. If that is not something you wish to read about, then skip this part.

It took Dana a minute to process what Monica had just told her. Once realizing what she said, her eyes grew wide with surprise. When she tried to speak she just ended up stuttering like an idiot. "What did..what…why did you…oh my god you love me?" She backed away from Monica a little bit almost as if she was afraid of her. Dana sat there and tried to make sense out of what was just said.

Monica saw a look of panic on Dana's face and realized that she might have spoken a little too soon for her. She did love her, more than anything in the world, but she didn't wish to scare Dana by telling her as much. So, she gave her a few minutes to calm down before saying anything else. "Dana, I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you like this, I wasn't thinking. As much as I wanted to wait to tell you how much I like you, now just felt like a good time. Please forgive me baby." She reached over and ran her fingertips lightly along her arm then took her hand in her own and held it.

Dana jumped a little at the contact from Monica. She looked up at her and smiled a little bit. "No, don't be sorry sweetie. I should be sorry for the way I reacted. I didn't mean to act like that. This was just unexpected that's all." She moved back over next to Monica and reached up with her hands to bring Monica toward her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, the forehead, then on the lips. She then looked up at her again and smiled. "You aren't the only one with those feelings baby. I think I love you too, I was just too scared to say anything first. I am actually glad you decided to tell me now. I do love you Monica."

As she listened to Dana talk, Monica's face lit up with a huge smile. She was incredibly happy to hear that Dana felt the same way she did. It was such a relief to know she wasn't going to be rejected once again. Too many times in her life she had been rejected due to her strange feelings and theories. It was high time something went right for her. Once she sensed Dana was ok again, she wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her back against her. Monica kissed her hair and gave her a light squeeze. "I am very happy to hear that you feel the same way I do. I was terrified you would reject me just like everyone else always has."

"How could I ever reject you? Monica, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I could never reject you." She looked back at Monica with a smile on her face. She brought her head down just enough to be able to kiss her softly. As they kissed Dana stroked Monica's cheek lightly with her fingertips. After a minute or so, she broke away from her and moved to sit next to her once again. She smiled at Monica, and then began to eat dinner again.

Monica smiled back at Dana then resumed eating her dinner as well. As they ate, she thought to herself about how lucky she was to have met such a wonderful woman. At the time they met, she would never have guessed they would ever become friends, much less fall in love. It was something neither of them could have predicted. This was the best surprise either of them could have ever gotten.

They ate the rest of their dinner in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the other ones company. As they enjoyed their food and their containers became empty, they realized that both had eaten more than originally planned. After Dana helped Monica clear the table, they both headed back to sit together on the couch.

On her way back to the couch, Monica stopped and smiled. "Hey Dana, I'm in the mood for a drink. How does some wine sound to you?"

Dana looked back at her and smiled as well. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I would love some wine."

"Ok, would you prefer red or white wine? I have both in the refrigerator."

Dana thought for a moment before deciding on red wine. She smiled at Monica and got up to help her with their drinks. "Red will be fine; unless you want white then white will be fine as well. Whatever you are in the mood for baby."

"Ok, red it is then." She paused and shook her head at Dana. "Sit back down; I can manage this on my own sweetie." She smiled at Dana before heading into the kitchen to get the bottle of wine and two glasses. Once she had everything, she went back out into the living room to sit with Dana. When she approached her couch, she found Dana laying down on it and covered up with her blanket off of the back of the couch. She smiled at how cute she looked. "Are you getting tired baby? You can go to sleep if you are." She set the wine and glasses down on the coffee table then looked at her.

Dana giggled a little bit and smiled at Monica. "No, I just wanted to get comfortable until you came back. I will sit up now." She sat up and let the blanket fall down onto her lap. Once Monica sat down next to her, Dana draped the blanket over herself and Monica. As soon as Monica looked comfortable, Dana leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. She then laid her head onto Monica's shoulder.

Monica poured Dana and herself each a glass of wine. She handed one to Dana then picked hers up as well. Just as she was about to take a sip, she got an idea. "How about we make a toast?" She smiled at Dana as she held up her glass. "To a wonderful future together."

Dana smiled and held up her glass as well. "To a wonderful future together." She taped her glass against Monica's then they both took a sip from their glasses.

They both sat on the couch for awhile sipping their wine and enjoying each others company. After about half an hour had passed, Dana decided to get a bit more comfortable again. So she brought her lags up onto the couch and moved as close to Monica as possible. She leaned her head on her shoulder and her body against Monica's.

Monica smiled at Dana as she brought one of her arms up and around Dana holding her body close against her own. She leaned her head down and kissed her forehead. "You ok Dana?"

"Perfect, I am just perfect. I just wanted to be close to you."

"Ok, just thought I would check." She kissed her forehead again and smiled. "So, what would you like to do now baby? We can watch the movie I got or whatever else you are in the mood to do."

"Anything I want huh?" Dana thought for a minute as she finished her wine then she got an idea. She sat up and looked into Monica's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer to her. "I would very much like to kiss you again." She smiled then leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Monica's.

Monica smiled against Dana's lips as she brought one of her hands up and cupped the base of her neck. Her other arm went around Dana's waist, holding her close. As they kissed Monica felt Dana open her mouth slightly and run her tongue over Monica's bottom lip. Monica opened her mouth to allow Dana to deepen the kiss.

No sooner was Monica's mouth open Dana slipped her tongue inside her mouth and began to lightly caress Monica's tongue with her own. She slowly started making feather-light circles on her back with her fingertips. Dana felt Monica's tongue exploring her mouth, and it caused a shiver to run through her body. Wanting more, Dana took her arm away from Monica's waist and brought it down to rest on her thigh. She slowly ran her hand down to Monica's knee then back up to where her leg connected to her abdomen.

Dana's hand on her leg caused Monica to shiver as well. Everything Dana was doing to her was making her feel incredibly good, it was also arousing her. Wanting to do more, she removed her arm from around Dana's waist and placed it on her side. She began to move her hand up and down slowly on her side then brought it around and ran it over her stomach. When Dana didn't protest, she slipped her hand under the bottom of her shirt and stroked the soft skin she found there.

Dana moaned into the kiss as she felt Monica's hand on her stomach. Deciding she wanted to take things further, she gently pushed Monica down on the couch and had her lay on her back. She moved Monica's legs apart so that she could sit between then. Then she ran her hands over her sides and stomach. As she leaned down to kiss her some more, she set one of her hands on each of her legs and stroked her inner thighs with her fingertips.

Monica moaned as she felt where Dana's hands where. She let her hands wander over Dana's back, sides, and legs hoping she was making Dana feel as good as she was feeling at that moment. As she continued to run one of her hands over her legs, she brought on up around Dana's waist and pulled her closer to herself, wanting to be as close as possible to her.

Dana moaned at knowing Monica needed her just as much as she wanted her. She moved one of her hands off of her leg and brought it up and under Monica's shirt. She ran her hand over her stomach then moved it up right below Monica's breasts. After running her fingertips over the soft skin she found there, she moved her hand up a little bit more and stroked the valley between Monica's breasts. Feeling a bit braver, she reached down and pulled up Monica's shirt to take it off of her. She tossed it on the floor by the couch then sat a minute to take in the beautiful sight before her. Liking what she saw, she decided to throw caution to the wind and take a chance. She ran her hands over Monica's beautiful, red satin covered breasts.

Monica moaned as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Dana's waist. At some point, her eyes had closed, so she opened them to look at Dana. She saw a different look on her face, one she had never seen before. It was a look of pure desire. She smiled at her then closed her eyes again.

Monica's smile reassured Dana that she was doing something right. She was getting a bit nervous, mainly because she had never made love to a woman before. It seemed that Monica was enjoying what she was doing so far, and that calmed her nerves a bit. Feeling ready to take the next step, Dana leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts, then at the edge of her bra where some skin was exposed. She moved down a bit further and placed a kiss on each of Monica's nipples through her bra.

The feeling of Dana's lips on her breasts was almost too much for Monica to handle. She gasped and moaned loudly as she brought one of her hands up to Dana's head and began to run her fingers through her hair. The feeling of Dana's lips on her was incredible even through her bra. If it felt this good now, she couldn't wait to see how great it would feel once her bra was out of the way.

Encouraged by Monica's actions, Dana reached around her and unhooked her bra. She removed it from her breasts and tossed it onto the floor by her shirt. She took a minute to admire Monica's breasts before leaning down and lightly flicking her tongue over one of her nipples. She repeated the action on her other one before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

As Dana sucked and licked over her breasts and nipples, Monica moaned and continued to run her fingers through her hair. As she felt Dana begin to nibble on her nipples she moaned again. "Oh Dana, that feels wonderful."

At hearing Monica moan her name, Dana smiled. She was amazed at how good it felt to be making a beautiful woman, such as Monica, so aroused. To know she was making Monica feel so good sent shivers through her body. She was really enjoying the new situation she was in, and she wanted to do more. One of her hands ran down Monica's stomach and along the inside of her thigh. She inched her hand up until she reached Monica's crotch. She continued to lick and nibble over Monica's nipples as she rubbed her through her jeans.

Monica's hips bucked up to meet Dana's hand as it rubbed against her. She moaned as she pulled Dana's head down and kissed her deeply with passion. As she they kissed, her hands made their way to the bottom of Dana's shirt and she began to unbutton it. Once all of the buttons were undone, she slipped her shirt off of her shoulders and tossed it onto the floor. Monica moved her head down and began to place kisses all over Dana's neck and shoulders.

A moan escaped from Dana as she felt Monica's kisses on her bare skin. She moved her head to the side to give Monica better access to her neck. Her neck was her most sensitive spot, and having Monica's lips on it was turning Dana on even more than she already was. Her hands moved down to Monica's waist and she unbuttoned the button on her jeans, and then unzipped the zipper. She tugged gently on the waist of her pants and pulled them down a little bit. She ran her fingers through the soft curls of black hair on Monica's abdomen then slipped her hand into her panties. Her fingers lightly grazed her outer lips then she slipped one of her fingers between them and lightly stroked Monica's clit then ran her finger over the tip of it.

"Oh god Dana, umm that feels so good." Monica moaned as she lifted her hips up, trying to make contact with Dana's finger. Her lips left Dana's neck and her head fell back slightly. She ran her hands over Dana's bra covered breasts. Her hands began to massage and squeeze Dana's firm breasts. Wanting to see more of her, Monica reached around and unhooked Dana's bra. She let it fall off of her then tossed it into the pile of cloths on the floor. She looked at Dana's bare breasts and grinned as she ran her thumbs over the tips of her hard nipples.

This caused another moan to escape from Dana. She had never had another woman touching her breasts, and she loved the wonderful new feeling of having Monica's hands on her body. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as she moved her finger around the tip of Monica's clit some more, causing her to moan again. She added another finger to the first one and hugged her clit with them so she. Deciding that she wanted to do more, she removed her fingers and hand from Monica's panties and used both hands to pull her pants down all the way and took them off then tossed them on the floor with the rest of their cloths. Monica was now completely naked, and Dana smiled at her. "Baby, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on." She ran her hands over Monica's shoulders, breasts, arms, and stomach.

Monica continued to play with Dana's nipples as she leaned up and nibbled on Dana's neck again. She rolled one of her nipples between her fingers while she moved her other hand down and started to rub Dana's crotch through her sweatpants. Monica moved her head down so that it was level with Dana's breasts. She lightly flicked her tongue over the tip of her one nipple then the other. She then took one of her nipples into her mouth and started nibbling on it, and occasionally flicking her tongue over it.

Dana moaned as she felt Monica's mouth and tongue on her nipples. "Oh god, you are very good with your mouth baby." She smiles as she moves her hand down and runs her fingers over Monica's damp crotch. She slips a finger into her and runs it through her wet passage a few times before resting it against her clit. Slowly and very lightly she began to circle the tip of it. She moved her fingers down and slipped then inside of her then began to slowly move them in and out of her soaked entrance.

Monica let go of Dana's nipple and arched her back a little bit. Her head leaned back and rested against the arm of the couch and she ran her hands through Dana's hair as she felt her resume sucking and licking over her breasts. She moaned loudly as Dana moved her fingers in and out of her slick entrance, making Monica even wetter.

"Do you like that baby? I bet it feels really good." Dana smiled at the beautiful woman lying before her, and then she began making a trail of kisses down Monica's stomach and abdomen. When she reached her nest of dark curls she removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She flicked her tongue over Monica's clit a few times then began to nibble and suck on it.

Monica moaned again and again and again as she felt Dana's tongue on her clit. She raised her hips up a bit as she tried to increase the contact of her tongue against her clit. She ran her fingers through Dana's hair as she watched her licking and sucking over her clit and soaked passage. "Oh yes Dana, that's it, right there. Oh god that feels so good." She moaned some more as her hips began to buck up against Dana's mouth.

Dana was enjoying herself just as much as Monica was. She was surprised to find that making another woman feel so good made her feel good as well. As she continued to lick and suck on her clit, she slipped one of her fingers back inside of Monica and started to move it in and out again. After doing that a few times, she removed her finger again and replaced it with her tongue. She licked over her entrance, enjoying the taste she found there. Monica was so wet, and it was very easy to slip her tongue in all the way and move it in and out just as she had done with her fingers.

The feeling of Dana's tongue inside of her did her in. Monica stopped running her hand through Dana's hair and instead she just held her head in place against her crotch. She moaned loud as she started to cum. "Oh yes, yes baby yes! Ummm that's it, right there. OH GOD YES! Her hips stopped their movements and her back arched up off of the couch.

Dana smiled as she removed her tongue from inside of her and licked over her clit again. She slipped her hands under Monica's ass and held her up to her mouth as she continued to cum. She licked over the tip of her clit a few more times before removing her mouth and tongue from her. Once she felt Monica start to relax a bit, she removed her hands and let Monica lay down so she could catch her breath. Dana smiled as she moved up onto Monica and laid her head down on Monica's chest so that they could relax together.

Monica opened her eyes after a few minutes and she looked at Dana and smiled. "Baby, that was amazing." She wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close.

"Well I am glad you liked it. I wasn't to sure how well I was going to be considering this was my first time with another woman. I liked it, I liked you. You taste so good." She blushed as she looked at Monica.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about, you were amazing." Monica kissed her forehead then closed her eyes again as she relaxed with Dana. She sighed happily as she tightened her arms around Dana slightly. After a few minutes of holding her, Monica slid her hands down to the waistband of her sweatpants. She slid them down slightly and caressed the newly exposed skin. Her hands tugged on the pants, bringing them down more and exposed Dana's ass. She ran the palms of her hands over it as she smiled at Dana.

Dana smiled back then sat up. She knew what Monica wanted to do, and she wanted her to do it. She layed down on her back with her head against the arm of the couch. As she waited for Monica to get up and come over to her she ran her hands over her own stomach and breasts. She moved one of her hands down and began to rub her crotch through her pants.

Monica smiled as she sat up and moved to sit between Dana's legs. A soft chuckle escaped her when she saw hoe impatient Dana was. "Let me do that for you baby." She smiled as she removed Dana's hands and replaced them with hers. She rubbed Dana's crotch with one hand and played with her nipples with the other one. After a minute, she leaned down and replaced her fingers with her mouth on Dana's nipples. She sucked, licked, and nibbled on them as se rubbed her crotch harder.

"Ummm Moni, that feels very good baby." She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Monica's hair. Dana spread her legs further apart to give Monica some more room to do what she wanted.

Monica got the hint and moved her hands down to the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them off slowly. Once they were off completely, she tossed them onto the floor and smiled as she looked at Dana lying naked before her. She ran her hands over her stomach then down to her abdomen. She ran her fingers through Dana's soft, red curls then ran a finger lightly over the outside of her passage. She slipped two of her fingers into her wet passage and began to rub her clit with them.

Dana moaned loudly as she spread her legs out further to give Monica more room. She felt herself getting wetter from Monica's touch and she wanted more. She gently pushed on her head hoping she would get the hint as to what she wanted her to do.

Monica smiled as she moved down Dana's body, making a trail of kisses down her body on the way. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She lightly flicked her tongue over the head of Dana's clit a few times before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. As she sucked on Dana's clit, she used her hands to massage and play with her breasts and nipples. She rolled Dana's nipples between her fingers as she licked over her clit faster and harder.

Dana moaned again. "Oh yes baby, that's good, right there." She ran her fingers through her hair while Monica continued to please her with her mouth and tongue. As she felt herself getting closer to cumming, she gripped the sofa below her with one of her hands. She removed her hand from Monica's hair and brought it up to play with her nipples as her hips began to buck up into Monica's mouth.

"Ummm that's it Dana, cum for me. I want to taste your cum." She slipped her tongue inside of Dana's entrance and flicked it fast in and out of her. She brought one of her hands up and rubbed her clit with her fingers as she continued to flick her tongue inside of her.

"Oooohhhh Moni, yes baby! Oh yes yes yes yes baby yes!" Dana held onto the couch with one hand and rolled her nipples between her fingers with the other as she began to cum.

Monica continued to flick her tongue inside of her as she felt Dana start to cum. She removed her tongue and replaced it with three of her fingers as she nibbled and sucked on her clit with her mouth. She moved her fingers a little faster and harder into her as she felt Dana cum some more.

"Oooohhhh baby, oh god, yes baby yes!" Dana moaned as she came some more.

Monica removed her fingers and licked all over Dana's entrance and clit with her tongue. Once she felt Dana begin to relax she removed her mouth and moved up to kiss Dana. She laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close.

After a few minutes had passed, Dana opened her eyes and smiled at Monica. She let her head rest against Monica's chest and draped her arm over her. "Mmm baby, that was amazing. I never knew making love to another woman would feel this good. Thank you." She kissed her then sat her head back onto her chest.

"It was my pleasure baby. I enjoyed this just as much as you did. You are so beautiful. I love you Dana."

"I love you too Monica."

For a few minutes they both laid there and relaxed in each others arms. After a little time had passed, Monica kissed Dana on the forehead and smiled. "Are you tired baby? It's almost eleven; we should probably get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow. We have to try and solve this case soon before anyone else get's hurt."

Dana looked at Monica and smiled. "Yes I am beginning to feel tired. I think going to bed is a good idea." She got up and started to gather up her cloths from the floor. She decided she didn't need to wear a bra or underwear to bed tonight so she just slipped on her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Ok, my sleep cloths are in my room so I will meet you in there." Once up, Monica gathered her cloths as well and headed for her bedroom to put on some cloths to sleep in. As soon as she was dressed she went over to her bed and pulled the blankets down so they could get into bed. She then walked over to her closet and put her worn cloths in a bag inside of it to wash later in the week.

A few minutes later Dana came in. She saw that the bed was ready and climbed in. She pulled the blankets up over herself and waited for Monica to join her.

A minute later Monica was getting into bed with her. She moved over towards Dana and pulled her against herself. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against Dana's. She smiled and gave Dana a quick goodnight kiss. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

Dana smiled. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you too."

Within ten minutes they were both asleep. Neither knew what tomorrow would hold, but for now they were both very happy just to be in each others arms for the night. They would worry about their case in the morning when they got to work. Right now the only thing on their minds was how happy the other one made them.

Hope you enjoyed this part. Their will be more about the case in part 4 so if you want to know how it turns out keep reading. Please review and let me know what you thought about this :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing five am and Monica was already wide awake. Around three am she had awoke from what she considered to be a nightmare. She was just glad that Dana stayed asleep. When she had woken up, she had jumped and cried out thinking her nightmare was real. She was more than happy that it wasn't, but she had been certain that Dana would have woken up as well. After realizing her dream was just that, a dream, she lay back down and tried to relax and go back to sleep. That obviously didn't happen. So, she decided to just lay with Dana and hold her while she slept.

Monica looked over at the little stand by her bed and took another look at her alarm clock. It read five oh two am. She sighed out of frustration and gently kissed Dana on the cheek then carefully sat up and got out of bed. She decided that if she was going to be awake then she might as well cook some breakfast for Dana and herself.

As she was about to leave the room, she decided to get a shower first. Monica walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to get hot, she went back into her room and got some cloths out to wear. Since she had to go into work later, she decided to wear a black pantsuit with a red tank top underneath. She draped them over the back of a chair then went back into her bathroom. Once she closed the door, she took off the tank top and sweatpants she had slept in then climbed into the shower. She let the warm water run over her body as she closed her eyes and relaxed for a minute. Once she was relaxed a little bit, she picked up the bar of soap and began to wash her body with it. After she had lathered up her body, she reached for the shampoo and put some on her hair to wash it. Once she was done washing everything, she let the water wash the soap away from her body.

Once she was certain all the soap was gone from her body, she turned off the water and stepped out onto the rug in front of her shower. Above the sink was a stack of clean white towels sitting on a shelf. Monica grabbed one and wrapped it around herself. She then got her toothpaste and toothbrush out of the cabinet next to the sink. After brushing her teeth and using some mouth wash, she 

walked back out into her bedroom and over to her dresser to get out a matching underwear and a bra set. Then, she went over and set them on the chair where she had left her cloths she planned on wearing. She took off her towel and dried herself off with it before tossing it onto the floor. After slipping on her underwear and hooking on her bra, she picked up the towel once again and used it to dry her hair. Once satisfied with her hair, she tossed the towel back onto the floor and continued to get dressed. Her pants went on first followed by her tank top. She decided to leave the jacket off for now; she could put it on before they left.

Now that she was dressed the only thing left to do was brush her hair and hang her towel up to dry. Her brush was in the bathroom, so she picked up her towel and headed back into it. There was a rack on the wall where she could hang her towel on. Her brush was in the cabinet where she kept her toothpaste. If she would have thought about it, she could have brushed her hair earlier when she had the other things out. She quickly brushed her hair then set her brush back in the cabinet. Now she was ready and could go start to cook some breakfast for Dana and herself.

As she walked through the apartment to go into the kitchen, she glanced at the clock on the wall above her TV. It was now almost six am. They didn't have to be at work until eight am so they had plenty of time until they had to leave. Monica decided to start breakfast before waking Dana up; she hoped Dana liked eggs and bacon.

On her way into the kitchen she stopped at the door to get the newspaper. She set the paper on the table then went over to her refrigerator to get the eggs out. The bacon was in the freezer and she got that out next. She set the food on the counter then went to get a frying pan and a bowel out of the cabinet. She cracked the eggs into the bowel and added salt and pepper to them. Then she grabbed a Wisk and proceeded to beat the eggs so she could make scrambled eggs. Once the bacon was thawed a little bit, she placed a few strips into the frying pan and turned the stove on so they could begin to cook. Remembering that she would need a separate pan to cook the eggs in, she went to get another one out of the cabinet. Once she set it on the stove, she poured the eggs into it and turned another burner on.

When Dana woke up she immediately smelled something good cooking. Once she realized that Monica was no longer sleeping next to her, she figured she was the one cooking the delicious smelling food. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost six-thirty am. Deciding she had better get up and start to get ready for work, she climbed out of Monica's bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

On the way in, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Once she closed the door she took off her clothing and started the shower. While it warmed up, she brushed her teeth and used some of Monica's mouth wash. When she was done with her teeth the water was warm enough and she got in the shower. Normally she would have taken her time and let the water relax her, but not this morning. She wanted to get done as quickly as possible so she could spend some time with Monica before they had to leave for work. Within ten minutes, her hair was washed and her body scrubbed. After she rinsed off all the soap from her body, she turned off the shower and stepped out onto the rug. Remembering that she had seen some towels above the sink, she grabbed one and used it to dry herself off. As soon as she was dry, she went back into Monica's bedroom and got some cloths out of her bag. Luckily she had folded them neatly before packing them last night; otherwise they would have been wrinkled. She slipped on some underwear and a bra then put on her grey skirt and white t-shirt. Her jacket would go on before they left. Then she quickly brushed her hair and took a look into the mirror.

Once Dana was satisfied that she looked good and made sure she had everything packed, she set her bag on the chair and walked out to the kitchen to find Monica. When she entered the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile. Monica was sitting at her table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. She glanced over at the stove and saw the delicious smelling food that had woken her up and that made her smile even more. She quietly walked over to Monica and stood behind her. Very quietly, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Monica. She whispered in her ear. "Good morning baby." She gave her a kiss on one of her shoulders then rested her head on it.

Monica jumped slightly; she hadn't even realized Dana was up yet. "Hey baby, good morning to you too. How did you sleep last night?" She turned around and put her arms around Dana's waist and pulled her close to herself.

"I slept wonderful. Having you by my side, I got the best night's sleep I have in a long time." She smiled at Monica as she turned around and sat down on Monica's lap.

Monica smiled as she held Dana close to her and kissed the back of her neck. "I am glad I could help. I love you baby." She glanced at the clock above the doorway. "Are you hungry? I cooked breakfast for us. I hope you like eggs and bacon."

She smiled. "Yes I am, and that sounds very good." She got up from Monica's lap and moved over to sit in the chair next to her so that she could get up and finish breakfast. Dana picked up the newspaper and glanced at the front page. Nothing interested her so she put it back down and decided to watch and see what Monica was doing. When she realized that she had done nothing to help with breakfast, she got up and went to stand next to Monica. "Baby, would you like some help? I shouldn't sit around and not help you. Let me do something for you." She smiled at her then took the plate she was holding and began to put some food onto it.

Monica smiled and considered protesting, but in the end she decided to let Dana help. It seemed to make her happy to help out and she did not want to interfere with Dana's happiness. "Ok, I will get you some coffee then. How do you take yours?" She walked over to the coffee maker and poured Dana a cup of coffee.

As Dana brought over two plates of food, she smiled. "You don't have to get that for me. I can get it baby; I will get you some too." She set the plates down then picked up Monica's coffee cup. After pouring the old coffee into the sink, she took the empty cup over to the coffee maker and poured Monica some fresh coffee. "What would you like in it baby?"

Monica chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Why can't I get it? I am perfectly capable of getting coffee for us. Besides, I asked you first."

"I just wanted to help you, that's all. You did everything this morning and I just want to do something for you." She walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "May I please get you some coffee? It would mean a lot to me."

"Well, if it means that much to you, then I suppose I can let you get the coffee." Monica smiled at Dana then went and sat down at the table. "Just put a little bit of sugar in mine please."

Dana fixed each of their cups of coffee then brought them to the table. She handed one to Monica and set the other one on the table in front of herself. As she sat down, she glanced out the window and noticed that it was still raining outside. "Has it been raining all night?" She looked at Monica wondering if she knew or not.

"As far as I can tell, yes it has been. It was raining when we went to bed and it was still raining when I woke up, and it hasn't stopped yet."

"Wow, I knew we were supposed to get rain, but I didn't think we would get this much." Dana picked up her fork and started to eat some eggs. "What time did you get up at anyway? It must have been pretty early to have been showered, dressed, and made breakfast already."

Monica smiled a little bit. "Well, I think it was about three am when I woke up, but I didn't get out of bed until five am." She picked up her fork and started to as well. "I'm actually surprised that I didn't wake you up when I woke up."

"Why would you have woken me up baby?" Dana looked at her a little bit concerned. "Did you try to go back to sleep?"

Monica sighed. "Yes, but that obviously didn't happen." She took a sip of her coffee. "Last night, I had a dream, a nightmare actually. That's what woke me up. I don't know if this case is just finally getting to me or what, but it was a very disturbing dream." She ate some more eggs and a little of her bacon as she tried to avoid looking at Dana.

"Baby, what happened in your dream? It must have pretty bad to keep you up half the night." Dana reached over and took one of Monica's hands in her own. "You know you can tell me, I won't make fun of you or anything. I love you Moni."

Monica looked at Dana then back down at her plate again. "I know, and I love you too. Right now I would rather not talk about it though. Maybe later."

Dana nodded then ate some more of her breakfast. She decided to just let it go for now and she would try again later. Monica was obviously upset by her dream and she didn't want to make it any worse for her by talking about it if she was not ready. Right now they needed to concentrate on eating so that they could get to work on time. If they both arrived late to work and at the same time, it wouldn't look good. Neither of them were quite ready for other people to know that they were more than just friends. It really wasn't anyone else's business anyway. They would tell when they were ready.

After a few minutes, they had both finished eating and began to clean up the kitchen. Dana put away the leftover food and Monica washed the dishes. Once they were done they had to get ready to leave. If they waited any longer they might be late for work and that would not be a good thing.

They smiled at each other as the both headed for the door to put on their jackets. Once that was done, they both grabbed their purses and exited the apartment. They walked to the elevators and waited for one to arrive.

As they waited, Dana took one of Monica's hands in her own and held it. She looked up at Monica and smiled. "I love you baby." She kissed her on the cheek quickly before the elevator arrived. When it did they both walked inside of it and leaned against the back of it.

Because it was so early no one else was on it with them, and that made Monica happy. She wanted as much alone time as she could get with Dana before they got to work. Although they had an office in the basement where no one else ever ventured, it still felt like they were never alone. It was lucky for them that agent Doggett was out of town for a few days. Him being there would only make things feel awkward. At least for now they had a little bit of privacy.

Dana looked over at Monica and saw that she seemed to be lost in thought about something. It didn't look like she was paying attention to anything at the moment. So, she moved a little bit closer to her and rested her head on Monica's shoulder. It didn't seem like she even noticed that Dana had moved.

After a minute had passed, the doors of the elevator opened up to reveal the first floor of the building. Dana had to tug on Monica's hand that she was still holding to get her attention. She watched as Monica blinked a few times then smiled. "Are you planning on staying in here all day sweetie?" She chuckled and kissed her cheek again.

It took Monica a minute to realize Dana was talking to her and when she did she smiled. "Sorry baby, I kind of spaced out for a minute there." She chuckled. "No I don't plan on staying in here all day. I would get lonely without you." She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss then exited the elevator with her.

Dana smiled at knowing Monica would miss her if they were apart for a period of time. As they walked down the hall and out of the building Dana continued to hold onto Monica's hand. Although it was only seven-thirty in the morning, Dana was extremely happy and full of energy. Last night was the best night she had had in a very long time. Getting to spend the night with Monica was wonderful and it made her very happy. She hadn't been this happy in so very long and it felt so good. She hoped Monica was as happy as she was.

While they walked to their cars, Monica spaced out again. She just couldn't stop thinking about her dream. It was creeping her out. It had felt so real, and until she had woken up she had thought it was real. Needless to say, she was very happy to wake up and find out it wasn't. So far, this had been an interesting day. Both good and bad things had happened. It made her wonder how the rest of her day was going to go. She was hopping the worst was over but she couldn't be sure. All she could do was wait and see how the day unfolded.

Once they got to Monica's car they both looked at each other. It would probably look better if they arrived to work in separate cars. The fact that they would arrive at approximately the same time was something people could question. Them going in the same car would give them something more to question. They both realized this.

"It would be better if we went in our own cars. I don't want people to suspect anything. I don't think I am ready for that." Dana smiled a little bit and squeezed Monica's hand gently.

Monica nodded her head and smiled. "I agree. I personally don't care what people think about us. All that matters is how we feel about each other. But because they might blab to Skinner, it would be better if no one found out yet." Monica unlocked her car as she told Dana this. "I will see you at work baby. I miss you already." She pulled Dana close to herself and kissed her softly before letting her go and getting into her own car.

Dana smiled as she watched Monica get into her car. "I love you Moni. I will see you soon." She waited until Monica was on the road and driving away before she started to walk to her car. Once she got to it she unlocked her door and got into it. She set her purse onto the backseat then started the engine. As she pulled out onto the road she turned the radio on and found a good channel that was playing some music. When a meatloaf song came on, she started to sing along with it.

It didn't seem like Monica was going to have much good luck today. So far she had hit every red light she came to. She was beginning to get frustrated with it. For once she just wished her day could go without having any bad luck. It was doubtful that that would ever happen. As she came to another light, it turned red. The only good that could come from this was that Dana and herself wouldn't get to work at the same time. This was good because no one could suspect anything then, and this made her smile a little bit. It really didn't matter much to her if people found out about her being with Dana, but if Dana wasn't ready then she would respect that. The light turned to green and she continued to drive to work.

When the song ended Dana was about two minutes from the Hoover building. Knowing that she would be there soon made her happy. Although she had only been away from Monica for a little bit, she missed her already. Other than Mulder, her mother, her father, and Melissa, she had never really missed anyone before. Well, at least not as much as she was missing Monica. There was something about that woman that she missed terribly when they were apart. Up until last night she had never realized how much Monica truly meant to her. She felt unbelievably lucky that out of all the people in the world she had chosen Dana to fall for. To Dana it was really amazing.

Dana glanced at the clock and saw that she only had ten minutes left to get to work. Luckily she was only a block away from the building. As she turned into the parking lot she saw Monica pulling into a parking spot. There was one right next to her so she took it. Once her engine was off, she grabbed her purse from the back seat and got out of her car. After locking it, she walked over to Monica and smiled. "Hey baby." She started to lean over and give her a kiss, but she remembered just in time that they couldn't do that now that they were at work. She settled for giving her a hug instead. "Is it strange that I missed you already? We've only been apart for a little while." She chuckled and smiled at her.

Monica returned Dana's hug and smiled. "No it's not strange. I missed you too. I am surprised that I got here before you did though. I swear I hit every red light between home and here." She laughed and kissed Dana on the forehead, forgetting that they were at work now. Once she realized what she had done, she quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby that would say something about them. Luckily no one was around.

Dana removed her arms from around Monica and smiled at her and giggled. "Well maybe you drove a little faster or something. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I don't think anyone will think twice about this. I didn't see anyone around anyway." She took Monica's hand in her own and smiled.

They both began to walk up to the doors of the building. As they got close to the doors, Dana let go of Monica's hand and opened one of the doors. She held it open for Monica to go inside then followed her in. Once inside, they both walked over to security and smiled at the security guard on duty. Dana went through first then Monica followed her. As soon as they passed through security they headed for the elevators.

Dana turned to Monica and smiled. "I have to tell you something important when we get down to the office."

"Oh really? And just what might that be?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see wont you?" Dana chuckled.

Monica giggled as the elevator doors opened and they went inside of it. Once again they leaned against the back of it while they waited for it to get to the basement. Monica rested one of her arms on Dana's shoulders and smiled at her while they waited.

A few minutes later the doors opened and they were in the basement. Monica kept her arm on Dana's shoulders as they walked over to their office. With her other hand she unlocked the door then opened it so they could get inside. She closed the door behind them then took off her jacket. After hanging it on the coat rack by the door, she walked over to the desk and sat down. She watched as Dana took off her jacket as well then joined her at the desk.

Dana was about to sit down when she noticed a folder on the desk. She looked at Monica to see if she had noticed it but it didn't look like she had. So she picked it up and opened it. As she skimmed over it she found out that another death had occurred. Knowing that Monica would want to know about this, she handed the folder to her and sat down across from her.

As Monica looked over the contents of the folder she realized that she knew about this death already. She looked over at Dana. "Dana this is strange, very strange." She nibbled on her bottom lip trying to decide how to tell Dana about this. "This file, I knew about this last night already. This death, I saw it happen. I thought it was just a dream, but it wasn't. This is what I saw in my dream last night. This is why I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." She looked over at Dana to see what her reaction would be.

For a minute Dana just sat there looking at her, trying to figure out what to say. "You saw this? How is that possible?"

Monica sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew. This has never happened to me before, and I don't know why it has happened now." She leaned her head back and rested it on the back of her chair. "It seemed so real Dana. I had no idea that it was real. It's felt as if I was actually there when it happened. This is very strange."

As she listened to Monica, Dana could tell that she wasn't making it up. She knew Monica well enough to know she was telling the truth. This wasn't something she would make up. Dana reached over and took hold of Monica's Hand again and gave it another gentle squeeze. "I believe you baby, I really do." She thought for a minute before continuing. "Is it possible you got a premonition? I once knew someone who got them and the way she described them sounds exactly like what happened to you."

This surprised Monica. She knew Dana was open to other possibilities, but she never would have guessed that Dana would believe in this. Most people would call her crazy if she told them about this. Luckily Dana wasn't most people. She was different, but in a good way. She gave Dana a small smile. "I have heard of people getting premonitions, but I always thought they were just kidding. Why does this happen?"

"Well the woman I knew that got them used her premonitions to help people. She did whatever she could to try and prevent what she had witnessed from happening. She was successful for the most part. I don't think anyone knows why they get them, but most would say it was a gift they had been given."

Monica nodded then looked back at the file in her hands. "Well I couldn't prevent this one, but if I see another one happen I will do what I can to prevent it from happening. I really don't want to see another child get murdered like this." She sighed. "So what now? We still don't know much about our killer. We need something to help us find this guy."

"Well, maybe if you describe what you saw we can come up with something."

"Ok that will be easy. I remember just about everything I saw. I haven't stopped thinking about it since I woke up." She thinks for a minute trying to see if anything stands out that could be of some use to the case. After a minute, she thought of something. "I remember seeing a hand. It was a mans hand from the size of it. It wasn't small enough to be a female. I also saw that his sleeve was red, a dark red. I couldn't see much else."

"Well that's better than nothing. How about we go to the crime scene and see if we can, find anything there that would help." Monica smiled and stood up. "Ok that's a good idea. You never know what you will find at a crime scene." She walked to the door and put her jacket on again. As Dana joined her she handed her jacket to her.

Once Dana had her jacket on, they both grabbed their purses and exited the office. Monica locked the door behind them then walked over to the elevator. As they were getting onto it she remembered Dana wanted to tell her something. "Hey Dana, I thought you wanted to tell me something?"

Dana smiled and looked at Monica. "There was but it can wait until later when we are alone again."

"We are alone now baby, go ahead and tell me. No one will hear you in here."

"Well, I guess I can tell you now."She smiled at Monica as she moved in front of her and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach Monica's lips. She pressed her lips to hers and gave her a soft kiss. When she pulled away she smiled. "I wanted to do that and tell you that I love you very much."

Monica giggled and hugged her. "Well I love you too honey. I didn't think that was what you were going to tell me though. I didn't know what you wanted to tell me, but I didn't think that was it." She held Dana close to herself until they reached the first floor. When the elevator started to open she let go of her and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

They walked down the hall towards the exit to the parking lot. As they passed security the guard told them to go ahead and go. Seeing as they only passed through a few minutes ago he wasn't going to check them do it again. They both smiled at him and said thank you before they left the building. Once outside they looked at each other.

"Whose car should we take? There is no reason for us to drive separately this time." Dana smiled. "Besides, this gives us some more time to be alone together."

Monica smiled as well. "I like how you think. We can take mine if you want. I don't mind driving." She walked over to her car with Dana right behind her. She unlocked the doors and got in. After both were in and buckled up, she started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. As she pulled out of the parking lot a thought came to her. "Just because the child was found in the park doesn't mean that's where the killing took place. The killer might have a hideout or something where he performs his rituals. I have a feeling we won't find much at the park. We need to fin out where this guy lives and hopefully that will lead us to some answers." She glanced at Dana to see her reaction.

"Well, the park might provide us with something. What you said makes sense, and if it holds to be true then we need to figure out who this guy is before he can kill again."

Monica nodded as she drove them down the street and to the park. Luckily for them the park wasn't to far from work. It wouldn't take them long to get there. Within fifteen minutes they were pulling up in front of it. As soon as Monica had parked the car, they unbuckled and got out. It was still raining a little bit so they ground was wet and squishy. Deciding it would be better to walk on the concrete path through the park, Monica motioned for Dana to follow her.

As they walked through the park they could see a figure lying on the ground in the distance. Figuring it was the little boy they were here to look at, they headed towards it. The closer they got the worse he looked. Once they reached the area, Dana stepped over the caution tape and knelt down next to the body. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that his heart was taken from his chest. Dana looked up at Monica a bit puzzled.

Monica thought about it for a minute then motioned for Dana to come over to her. Once they were out of the way and no one could hear then, Monica told Dana what her thoughts were about this. "His heart is missing right? Well maybe he took it to dispose of it thinking that this child had the heart of Satan." She searched Dana's face for a sign that she believed her.

"Ok, I can live with that for an explanation, but what does this have to do with Vampires? That is what the dagger was used for isn't it? To kill Vampires."

Monica thought for a minute then came up with an answer. "Well remember I said that he might think he is killing the spawns of Satan? Well it's possible that he thinks these children will grow up to be Vampires. Maybe he thinks the parents are Vampires. We should talk to the parents of the six recently killed children. Maybe they all went to the same school or church or something. That could be how he found them."

Dana stood there for a minute thinking about all that Monica had said. After a few minutes, she decided that she might actually be right. She had not been wrong in the past and there was a good chance she was right this time as well. "Ok, let's go and visit some Vampires, I mean parents." She smiled at Monica wondering if she had caught the joke.

"I agree, let's go talk to some Vampires." She chuckled a bit then headed back down the path back to the car with Dana at her side.

AN: The next part should reveal why the killer chose these particular children to murder. I am thinking that there will be at least two more parts to this, maybe more. I'm not sure yet lol.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two FBI Agents made their way back to Monica's car, a single red rose growing along edge of the walk way caught Dana's attention. Although she knew she was on duty and shouldn't be worrying about a flower at the moment, for some reason she felt she had to stop and admire it. For a minute Dana just stood in the middle of the walk way admiring that single rose. She couldn't figure out why she was attracted to it so much, but she decided that she wanted to give it to Monica. Careful not to slip on the soggy ground, she stepped onto the wet grass and walked over to the rose. She reached out, and cautious of the thorns, picked the beautiful rose. As soon as it was in her hand she turned around and quickly, but carefully, walked back over to the walk way and back to Monica's car.

Monica watched as Dana made her way back to the car and when she got closer she smiled at her. When Dana had stopped to look at the rose Monica had decided to keep walking to the car. She didn't know why she had stopped, but she decided to give her some space in case she needed a minute to collect her thoughts or something. Now as Dana was coming back to her she saw a smile on her face. She was getting very curious as to what Dana was doing.

As Dana approached Monica, she held the rose behind her back and looked at Monica. When she was in front of her, she leaned up and kissed Monica on the cheek. Slowly, she removed her hands from behind her back and held up the rose for Monica. "I saw this and thought you might like it." She kissed Monica's lips softly then looked into her eyes. "I love you baby."

As Monica took the rose from Dana, she felt as if she could cry. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Sure she had gotten flowers, but this was different, this was special. It was from Dana, the woman who had stolen her heart without even trying. "Oh baby, I love you too." She pulled Dana into a hug and held her close for a minute as she placed kisses all over her face and a few on her neck. "I love the rose baby; it's almost as beautiful as you."

Dana was shocked by Monica's reaction, but relaxed after a few moments. Her first instinct was to pull away from Monica, they were in public and on duty, and it wasn't a good idea to let anyone see them like this. Once she felt Monica's lips on her neck, all logical thoughts left her head. Her neck was a very sensitive area for her, and she knew that Monica knew that. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings that Monica was rising inside of her. When she felt Monica move her lips away from her neck, she sighed out of frustration.

Monica felt bad for stopping on Dana, but she knew that they were taking a risk doing things like that in public. Hoping a kiss would make up for it, she leaned down and gently gave Dana a soft kiss on the lips. As they kissed, she ran one of her hands through Dana's hair then rested it at the base of her neck. She ran the tip of her tongue along Dana's bottom lip as she rubbed her back lightly with her other hand.

"Oh god Moni." Dana moaned softly from everything Monica was doing to her. After a few moments had passed, she pulled away slightly and rested her head on Monica's shoulder. She smiled as she kissed Monica's neck a few times. "Baby, as much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all day, we really need to get going. We can always continue this later tonight if you want to." She looked up at her and smiled. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay with Monica again that night. In fact, she never wanted to leave. If she could stay with Monica forever, well, that was they only thing she really wanted.

Monica looked at her and smiled. "I know baby, I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry, you are right. We really do need to get going." She smiled as she took hold of one of Dana's hands and turned to unlock her car so that they could get going. First she unlocked Dana's side and opened the door for her. She waited until Dana was inside and sitting comfortably before she closed it. Once that was done, she went around and unlocked her door. She got inside, closed the door, and then buckled her seatbelt. Once she had the car started, she looked over at Dana and smiled. "By the way, I would love to have you stay at my place again tonight. I think I might get a little bit lonely without you around." She chuckled as she pulled out onto the road and began to drive.

Dana chuckled as well. "Well I am glad that I would be missed so much. I am more than sure that I would miss you too." As Monica drove down the street, Dana reached behind them and grabbed the case files from the backseat. She started flipping through them to find out where the victims had lived. They needed the addresses so they could go and talk to the parents of the children. After looking over the six files, she decided they might as well start by talking to the parents of the first victim. "Ok, the first child lived on thirty-second and Turner Street. I think it might be easier if we start with his parents. Maybe they will be able to tell us something useful."

As she drove, Monica nodded her head in agreement. "That makes perfect sense to me. I am hoping they all have a simple connecting, like they all belonged to the same church or school or something. My guess is that it won't turn out to be quiet that simple, nothing ever is in our department." She smiled and glanced over at Dana quickly then turned her attention back to the road. "Do they all live in this area or are they spread through out the city? If they are spread out then I think we can rule out then having gone to the same school."

"Well, they seem to all be within this area. Most of them are within a few blocks of each other. Only the last one is a little further away, but he was still close enough to be in the same school as the others." She sighed as she leaned her head back onto the head rest and closed her eyes. "I will be so glad when this case is over. Last night was the first good night's sleep I have had in a week. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't get any sleep until this case is finished."

Although she could tell that their case was really affecting Dana, Monica couldn't help but smile at knowing it was because of her that Dana was finally getting some much needed sleep. This past week Dana had seemed more tired than usual, now she knew why. It killed her to know that aside from catching this killer, there wasn't much else she could do to help her. Sure she could distract her for awhile, but at the end of the day she couldn't completely stop her from thinking about it. "Well, if it will help you sleep at night, you are more than welcome to stay at my place until we solve this case. In fact, I insist that you stay with me. You need to sleep and if being with me is what it takes, then that is what you will do."

Dana opened her eyes and looked over at Monica and smiled a little bit. "Thank you, I would really like to stay with you. I was actually hoping you would say I could stay with you; I really don't want to go home. Last night was amazing; I wish it never had to end." She looked away and turned her attention out the window so she would have something to focus her attention on. Then she whispered to herself. "I love you so much, More than I ever thought possible."

Monica had a feeling Dana didn't want her to hear what she had said, but unfortunately for Dana, Monica had very good hearing. Her smile returned and she glanced over at Dana again. "Really? Well, you are in luck then because I love you just as much if not more." She returned her attention back to the road so she wouldn't take a wrong turn or cause them to crash.

Once realizing that Monica had actually heard her, Dana sat up and opened her eyes to look at her. "You heard that? I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud, I didn't want you to hear me." Her cheeks began to turn a rosy pink color out of embarrassment and she turned herself back to look out of the window. Although she did love her more than anything, she didn't want to scare Monica away by telling her as much. If that happened, she would be devastated. Losing her would be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

As they neared the first house, Monica began to look for somewhere to park. Luckily someone had just left and there was an open spot right in front of the house. Once Monica pulled into the spot, she turned off the engine and turned to look at Dana. She was still facing the window and hadn't moved for the past five minutes. Monica unbuckled her seatbelt then reached over to undo Dana's. She then took hold of her hand and brought it up to her lips and gave it a kiss before setting it down on her lap. "Dana, please look at me. I want to tell you something."

It took her a minute, but eventually she turned away from the window and faced Monica. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but she couldn't find the right words. Besides, Monica wanted to tell her something, so she just decided to let her talk for now. What she wanted to say wasn't all that important anyway. She could wait for later to tell her, and maybe then she would figure out what to say.

Monica took hold of both her hands and held one in each of hers. She noticed that Dana wasn't really looking at her, just facing her. So she let go of one of her hands and gently tilted Dana's head up so she could look into her eyes. "Baby, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. You are the reason I can't wait to get up and come to work in the morning. It was because of you that I wanted to stay here in DC instead of going back to New Orleans, and I loved it there so you know I must love you a lot then if I was so willing to leave." She smiled as she let go of her hands and wrapped them around Dana's waist. She pulled her closer and kissed her softly then looked into her eyes and smiled again. "Are you going to be ok now?"

It took Dana a minute to process everything that Monica had just said to her. All of the uncertainties she had were now gone and she was incredibly happy. That was exactly what she had needed to hear, and now that she had heard it she knew things would workout with them. They both felt the same way about each other and that is what really mattered. She looked into Monica's eyes and smiled. "Oh Monica, I love you so very much. I am great now; I was just worried you didn't feel the same way I do. Now that I know you do, I am the happiest I have ever been." She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Monica's neck as she leaned up to kiss her again.

Monica smiled and returned Dana's kiss as she held her close. "You are amazing Dana, I love you too baby, more than words can express." She smiled as they sat there holding each other close. After a minute, she sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Dana. "As much as I know we would both love to stay here like this all day, we really need to get back to work. I promise we can continue this later, we can start off right where we left off." She leaned over and gave Dana one more quick kiss before letting go of her.

A smile spread across Dana's face at the thought of what tonight would be like. "Ok baby, I am going to hold you to that then." She chuckled as she let go of Monica and turned to open the car door. Once she was out she made sure she had her gun and badge then walked over to Monica's side of the car. Monica was still in the car so Dana opened her door and smiled at her. "Do you plan on coming with me or am doing this alone?"

Monica jumped slightly at hearing Dana so close. She hadn't realized that she had come over to her side yet. At the moment she was trying to find her gun and was not having much luck. "Hey Dana, have you seen my gun? I thought it was in my holster but it's not and I don't see it in the car either." She looked under her seat then under Dana's and came up empty. Sighing, she gave up and got out of her car.

Dana was surprised to find out that Monica didn't have her gun with her, she remembered seeing her put it on this morning. Once Monica was out of the car, Dana stuck her head in and took a quick look around. The gun was nowhere in sight. "That's weird, I saw you put it on this morning. You didn't leave it in the office by accident did you?" She stood up and closed the car door then turned to face Monica. She could tell that she was just as confused as she was.

"No, I never took it off. It should definitely be here." She sighed and looked at Dana. "You still have yours right?" She gave Dana a questioning look.

Dana checked quickly to make sure she still had hers then nodded. "Yes it's still here. This doesn't make since but I am sure it will turn up sooner or later. Maybe it fell off back in the office. We can check later before we go home." She took Monica's hand and walked over toward the door with her. "If anything should happen, I will have your back. I think I can cover both of us if necessary."

"I think you can. I have seen you kick some serious ass from time to time." She chuckled a little and kissed Dana's cheek. They held hands as they walked up the stairs and to the door of the first victim's parents. Monica rang the doorbell as they let go of each others hands. She looked at Dana while they waited for an answer. "Who lives here anyway?"

"Yes, but I think you are a better ass kicker than I am." As she chuckled, Dana rang the doorbell again since no one had answered the first time. She hoped someone was home otherwise they would have to come back tomorrow and that would slow them down and take them longer to find the murderer. As they waited, Dana sighed and looked at Monica. "Um, Susan and Richard Bentley. Their daughter Melissa was the first victim."

They stood there for another minute then Monica rang the doorbell one last time. She turned to face Dana knowing that this was not going to get them anywhere. "Dana, I don't think they are home." She sighed out of frustration. "Maybe we should go to the next home and comeback later." She looked at Dana and saw that she too was frustrated with how things were turning out so far. The only thing they had found out that might be of help to them was that the latest victim had his heart removed. Other than that they had next to nothing to go on. The few items they had for evidence didn't tell them much and they couldn't examine the crime scene since they had no idea where the murders were actually taking place. This was turning out to be a difficult case.

Dana thought about it for a minute then she nodded in agreement. "Yes let's go. There is no reason to wait here when we could be questioning the other parents." She sighed and took Monica's hand in her own and walked with her back to the car. As they approached the driver's side, Dana stopped walking and pulled Monica against her. She smiled at her then stood on her tiptoes so she could give her a soft kiss on the lips. When she was done she walked around to her side of the car and got inside.

For a minute Monica just stood there after Dana got into the car. She was pleasantly surprised by Dana's little move but it was taking her brain a moment to function again. Dana was a damn good kisser. As soon as Monica's brain started to function again, she smiled and got into the car. She buckled her seat belt then started the car and pulled out onto the road. "So, what was with your little move back there?" She glanced at Dana and smiled.

A smile formed on Dana's lips as well as she looked over at Monica. "I just wanted to kiss you. I wasn't aware that I needed a reason for that." She chuckled a little as she moved her hand over to Monica's leg and let it rest on her thigh. "If you really want a reason then I did it because I love you."

Monica chuckled as she glanced down at her leg where Dana was resting her hand. "Well I guess you don't need a reason, but I am glad you did it because you love me." As they came to a stoplight she leaned over and kissed Dana's cheek quickly. "Just be careful where you place that hand of yours." She grinned at Dana as the light changed to green and she began to drive again.

Once Monica had her attention back on the road, Dana slowly moved her hand up her thigh then over so she was touching the inside of her thigh. She began to lightly stroke the inside of Monica's thigh with one of her fingers. "Is this spot ok, or is this a dangerous area to play with right now?" She grinned and chuckled softy. She was teasing Monica, and Dana was pretty sure she knew it. Until now she had never teased another woman like this, and she was enjoying every minute of it. It made her wish she would have tried it years ago. Although, she was glad she waited because Monica was very special and she didn't think it would have felt right to be with anyone else before.

As she continued to drive to the next house, Monica had to fight hard to ignore the feeling of Dana's hand on her. The truth was that she was driving her crazy with every little stroke of her finger, but she was doing her best to not let it affect her. Now was not a good time to get horny, and that was exactly what was happening to her. It took everything in her to keep a straight face and her eyes on the road. What she really wanted to do she knew she couldn't right then, it would have to wait until later. "No, that spot isn't ok, that's a very dangerous area to be playing with. " She managed to chuckle hoping it would distract herself from the feelings rising inside of her.

Dana decided to take pity on Monica so she removed her hand from her leg, but not before stroking the inside of her thigh once more. "I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't help it, you are very tempting." She grinned at her then turned her attention out the window. As they approached the next house, Dana began to think about the case some more. It still wasn't making much sense to her. Even if they were looking for a psycho that thought he was killing spawns of Satan, how would he have come across these children? There were thousands of other children in the city, so why pick these? Something just wasn't adding up about it.

Monica began looking for a parking spot and she found one right out in front of the house again, she pulled into it and turned off her car. "You ready to try this again?" She looked at Dana and smiled a little bit. "Hopefully someone will be home this time. Who lives here?"

Dana unbuckled her seatbelt then opened her car door to get out. "Lauren and Michael Thompson. Their child was Victoria." She got out and made sure she still had her gun then went around to Monica's side once again.

"Ok, well let's get this over with." Monica got out and took Dana's hand again out of habit but she let go of it quickly once she realized what she had done. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

A smile appeared on Dana's face and she reached over and took hold of Monica's hand again. "I never said you had to let go, I am fine with it. We just have to be careful as to who sees us like this, that's all." She smiled as they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "If you are uncomfortable with it then just let me know before I try to do it again."

"No, I am fine with it Dana. I just didn't think you would be. Now that I know you are I will do it more often." Quickly she kissed Dana's cheek then smiled at her as they waited for the door to be answered. They stood next to each other for a few minutes then Monica turned to face Dana and she sighed. "I get the feeling that no one is home here either. Should we just move on to the next house? I don't see the point in standing here any longer."

Dana sighed as she looked at Monica. She knew she was right, but she was getting annoyed. "You're right, this is pointless. I am beginning to think that the whole town took off for the day. Either that or they are avoiding us." No sooner did the words leave her mouth, Dana knew that was it. "They are avoiding us, they don't want to talk. I have a feeling we could go to the rest of the houses and no one will be home at any of them."

Monica thought about what Dana had said, and she knew she was right. "They aren't just avoiding us, they know something that they don't want to tell. What if they are involved in the murders?" It hit Monica all at once, she knew what was happening. "It's a cult Dana. The parents are killing their own children. It's a sacrifice."

"Why would they want to sacrifice their own children? What could possibly be so important?" Although she didn't understand why, Dana did believe what Monica thought. She was seldom wrong, and this was her line of specialty. There was no doubt in her mind that Monica was right once again. "Well, should we just go back to the office or should we check out the rest of the houses?"

After thinking for a minute, Monica sighed and looked at Dana. "Well, maybe we should check out the next one just in case. If no one is home then I think it's safe to say that we need to go find out where they are all hiding at. It's just way to much of a coincidence for them all to be gone at the same time."

Dana grabbed Monica's hand and pulled her towards the car. "Well let's go then, I want to be done with this case as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'm coming." Monica chuckled as she walked next to Dana back to her car. When they got there, they both got into the car and Monica began to drive to the third house. As she drove she couldn't help trying to figure out why someone would want to kill their own children. She couldn't imagine anything being so important to kill for. It broke her heart to know that someone would kill a young child like this. She couldn't see how anyone could justify this.

As Monica drove, Dana also thought about the case. It broke her heart to know that someone would bring a child into the world only to kill it a few years later. She was so furious at the parents of these children right now. She wanted another child very badly, and to know that other people could have them and not want them was almost to much for her. There was almost nothing she wouldn't do to have another child, and she most certainly would not do harm to it in any way. She didn't see how anyone could be so heartless to do such a thing.

Both were lost in thought as they reached the third house. Neither could make much sense as to why someone would kill one of their own children. As they approached the next house, a parking spot was easily found right out in front of the house. Monica pulled into it and looked at Dana. "If we are right about this, then no one will be home. I don't see the point in us both going up there. Why don't you just stay here and I will be right back." She leaned over and kissed Dana on the cheek then she got out of the car.

Before Monica could close the door Dana called out to her. "Be careful baby." She gave her a small smile.

"I will Dana. Don't worry about me, nothing is going to happen." She smiled and closed her door. As she made her way up to the door she began to wonder why Dana told her to be careful. It was highly doubtful that anything would happen to her. When she got to the door she rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, not that she really expected one but she still had to wait and make sure. She waited a minute then rang the doorbell again. When no one answered the second time, she sighed and shook her head in frustration then went back to her car. She got inside immediately and looked at Dana. "Well, we were right about one thing, no one is home here either. I think it is safe to say we would be wasting out time going to the rest of the houses. It would probably be best if we just went back to the office and looked over the files once again. Maybe a school or church is listed that we can go and check out."

Dana nodded in agreement then reached over and pulled Monica close to her. She kissed her lips softly then let her go. "You are just full of answers today aren't you?" She chuckled a little bit. "Well we better get going, we have a lot of work to do yet." She smiled at her as she got comfortable in her seat again for the drive back.

Monica sat there stunned for a moment, and when she recovered she smiled brightly at Dana. "I may have all the answers today, but you are being very spontaneous today." As she pulled the car out onto the road again she smiled at Dana. They drove for a few minutes in silence until Monica looked over at Dana and saw that she was deep in thought about something. "What you thinking about sweetie?"

It took her a minute to realize that Monica had spoken to her. "Huh? Oh, nothing just thinking about things." Dana smiled at Monica and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Before Dana could kiss her, she backed away just enough so that she was just out of reach. "Uh uh, nope. I want to know what you were thinking about first. Then maybe I will let you kiss me." She glanced over at Dana and saw that she looked very disappointed, but she didn't give in. "Don't give me that look. Whatever you were thinking about must have been important and I want to know what it was."

Dana sighed and looked out of her window. "Oh fine, I will tell you. You better let me kiss you then though." She took a minute to collect her thoughts and to decide what to tell her. "Well, basically, I was just thinking about how much my life has changed over the last two days. It's all been good changes, but I am just a little bit scared. I have done things lately that I would never have thought I would have done. I don't regret anything, I just can't believe how much things have already changed, and how they will continue to change." Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Monica to see her reaction.

Monica thought about what Dana had said for a minute before saying anything. "Well, if it helps, things have changed for me too. Not as much as they have for you, but they have still changed. I never thought I would get lucky enough to fall for a girl and to have her fall for me too. It's a little unbelievable. I couldn't be happier though, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much." When they came to a stoplight, she looked at Dana for a few moments. "What are you having trouble with? Maybe I can help you."

For a minute, Dana sat and thought about things. Then she sighed and looked over at Monica again. "I don't really think anyone can help me. I'm just surprised with some of the things I have done lately. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would fall in love with another woman, or make love to her either. Lately I have been very impulsive too which isn't like me. I don't usually kiss or even hold hands in public. I don't regret anything I have done, I am just a little shocked at myself." She sighed again. "I think I just need some time to let everything sink in. I'm not used to being in a relationship so this is all a bit overwhelming for me. " She reached over and stroked Monica's cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"Well, are you at least happy with this? I mean being with me? I don't want you to be with me if you don't want to be. I just want you to be happy whether it's with me or not." Monica focused on the road as she drove. Hearing all of this from Dana made her wonder if things would work between them. It sounded like Dana was having second thoughts about this.

A shocked expression came over Dana's face. "Monica, I am very happy with you. No one has ever made me feel like you do. I would never want to be with anyone else. I was just thinking is all. That's why I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. Baby, I really am happy with you, I'm sorry I led you to believe otherwise."

A small smile appeared on Monica's face as she drove into the FBI's parking garage. For a minute she had started to worry that it would be over between them already and she was very relived to know it wasn't. "Ok baby, I forgive you. You had me worried for a minute there though. I thought for sure you were going to tell me you didn't want to be with me. I don't ever want to be without you ever again. You are way to important to me." Once she found a parking spot, she pulled into it and parked her car. She then turned to face Dana and tried to keep a straight face. "If you ever try to leave me I will tie you up and lock you in my closet and hold you hostage forever." As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep a straight face and she ended up giggling.

"Oh you would huh? Well I have gotten out of hostage situations before and I could probably do it again if I had to." Dana chuckled and took hold of Monica's hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "I don't think I would mind being held hostage by you though, I might not struggle. As long as you stayed with me that is." She grinned and pulled Monica over to her and kissed her softly while she wrapped her arms around her waist. After a minute she pulled away and looked into Monica's eyes.

A smile spread over Monica's face as she looked back into Dana's eyes."I know I said you could kiss me, but I didn't think you would do it here. I thought you would at least wait for us to get inside first." She smiled at her then gathered her things from the backseat.

"I know, but I didn't want to wait any longer. You already made me wait , I wasn't going to do it again." She giggled a little then turned to face the back of the car. "Well, we had better get inside otherwise we might not get anymore work done today." She chuckled softly as she let go of Monica's waist and grabbed her things from the backseat of the car, and waited for Monica before getting out.

Monica grinned as she gathered her things as well then got out of the car. Once she was out she locked the car and walked over to Dana. They both reached for the others hand and they held onto each other while they walked to the main entrance of the FBI building. When they got closer they moved apart so that no one could suspect anything was going on between them. A few minutes later they were past security and in the elevator headed for the basement. As they rode the elevator down Monica wrapped one of her arms around Dana and held her close against her.

They stood there against each other until the elevator reached the basement. When the doors opened they moved apart to walk out, but they continued to hold each others hand. They walked to the door to their office and Dana got out her keys to open the door. She unlocked it and they both walked inside, closing the door behind themselves.

More to come soon :)


End file.
